ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in Sherwood Forest
After the HALO drop to Sherwood Forest, Kiva is nowhere in sight until she got out of a branch and spotted the Lombax Six with Ratchet and the others. Kiva: Hi, guys. Ratchet: Good to see you, pal. We brought Reia as requested. Reia: Hey, Kiva. It's good to see you. Kiva: Same. Reia: Where's this "Robin Hood", anyway? - Out of nowhere, a familiar duck trips into the lake and concluded his song. ???: To tripping up and down! - Sonja and the Lombax Five laughed hysterically. On the other hand, Reia and the group tried not to. Genis: That's Robin Hood? I thought he is a legend, not this clumsy. Kiva: Daffy!? Sonja: You know this guy? Clank: I'm afraid so, Sonja. Reia: Didn't we save his hide from Galbatorix's soldiers when he steals a priceless gem? Kiva: Pretty much. Ratchet: Daffy, what are you doing here? I thought you are behaving yourself at the Warner Brothers Studio. - Daffy got out of the pond and explained himself. Daffy: Well, yeah. But I'm taking a new role. Reia: Alright. Prove it. - Daffy showed off his combat skills when he accidentally hits himself on the beak with his pole. Sienna: Ow.. That must've hurt a lot.. Sonja: I agree. Reia, why does Daffy want to join us? Reia: *quietly* Whenever there's money involved, there's no stopping him. We can't let him be a target to this "Prince John", especially with the identity crisis if the real Robin Hood finds out. Sonja: Oh... Okay then. Diana: Know how to get rid of him? Reia: I might. - Reia gets her Power Pole and, as Daffy spins his own pole, Reia stopped Daffy's weapon and sends him back into the lake. Kiva: Sorry, Daffy. Your combat won't be enough to handle it. Daffy: Look, give me a chance, can't you? Reia: WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE!? - Daffy ran away by Reia's anger. Sonja: Wow, Reia.. You got him good. Reia: Thanks, but... He might be back to go after Prince John. We need to speed up and find him. Kiva, do you know where he is? Kiva: Well, from what I know, Prince John is in the carriage with Sir Hiss. Reia: Okay.. We need Robin Hood's help if we are going to find John's carriage. Sonja: Wait.. I think I might have an idea where Robin Hood could be. Reia: Do tell. Sonja: During my studies in school, I understand that Robin Hood has hidden hideouts and can blend into the treetops. Kiva: Yeah, that's right, Sonja. ???: Hey, watch it, Rob! That's the only hat I got. Reia: Did you hear that? Kiva: Yeah, coming from that tree. Reia: Hello, up there! Is Robin Hood among you? - Robin Hood peeked down and finds the gang below him. Robin Hood: I am him, madam. - Both Robin and his partner come down from the tree. Reia: (His heart... That's really him.) What an honor to meet you, sir. I'm Reia. Kiva: The name's Kiva. And this is Ratchet. Sonja: I'm Sonja and these are the Lombax Five. Genis: I'm Genis. Good to meet you. Robin Hood: You too. This is Little John; my friend. Little John: Can I ask something? Reia: Go ahead. Little John: Are we good guys or bad guys? You know, I mean, uh.. Our robbing the rich to feed the poor. Kiva: Well, you two are good guys. And so are we. Reia: Greed is a sign of darkness. Prince John is compelled by it. Sonja: Of course he is. Honestly, I'm not surprised. Genis: We need to find out Prince John's operations. Plus, you two are the best chance we all had. - Suddenly, Goku used Instant Transmission to find Reia. Goku: Oh! There you are, Reia. Reia: Goku!? Kiva: Goku? Sonja: Hey, you're here! Goku: Of course. I thought I get to challenge Reia today. Reia: This is seriously a bad time. Goku: Ah... Still training under Gohan? Reia: Yes. It took this long to remember. Kiva: Anyway, can you help us out with something? Sonja: See, Prince John is in his carriage right now and we need to find him. Can you scout around for us? Goku: Sure thing, Sonja. - Just before Goku takes off, a trumpet was heard a few miles away. Reia: The west side. Sonja: Hang on. Didn't you say you wanted Reia for a disguise or something? Kiva: Well, sort of. But I'm not sure if it fits. Diana: Leave that to me. Reia: Wait.. What? Diana: Come on, Reia. I'll help you get this on you. Reia: Wait a minute.. Hey! Don't push! - Diana takes Reia back to the lake as Sonja discussed with Clank and a few others. - A few minutes later, the gang arrived at the carriage. Category:Scenes